lost dreams
by saquin
Summary: a weding is done , a baby is on its way and a letter is found! one shot.


  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUBA, IM JUST TRYING TO GET RIDE OF MY WRITERS BLOCK!  
  
yes , saquin has writers block . a terrible disease sweeping across the u.s. so im trying to get better by writing one shot fics. no this is not a lemon nor is it anything to take to heart. the plots are random and i will be making these until my sickness goes away. thank u.  
  
enjoy.  
  
'lost dreams'  
  
School had ended and already it was a year since tohru and yuki got married. They were on their way with their first child and now to make room, they cleaned up the storage room in the back.  
  
Her and yuki had gotten a nice little house. It was on shigures property, just a couple miles away. it was a great place to live, not too loud and they could go on walks whenever they felt like it.  
  
Tohru went threw old boxes in the room, searching for anything they could use to decorate the room. And to look for things that should've been thrown away.  
  
She opened a box with the word "junk" on it. She looked threw the old photographs and T-shirts, past the old yearbooks and videos. at the bottom of the box she found an envelope labeled "tohru" in gold letters.  
  
She remembered the envelope, she had pushed it away into the box the day before her wedding last year. She didn't know who it was from or why it was entitled to her, but she didn't get the chance to open it. Just as she took it out yuki walked in and for some weird reason she felt like she had to hide it, like it was something that would hurt their relationship.  
  
Yuki just smiled and picked up the box she had as she slipped the note under her skirt. Tohru got up and left the room.  
  
"The dust is getting to me, ill just go drink some tea and take some medicine. Ill be right back."  
  
Tohru went in the kitchen and closed the door, locking it up tightly. She opened the envelope carefully. there was a card inside, a card with a dark starry night back ground and a fallen star in the foreground. It read:  
  
"Your not that perfect all the time  
and I know you are not mine.  
But when you smile it brings light to the room  
like the stars do to the moon  
I know you wont believe me  
when I say to you  
but I loved you too."  
  
At the bottom of the card was kyos name, written in black ink. Tohru was taken back by it a little. Just to know that all those months that was up there waiting and he must have thought she had read it, that was most likely why he wouldn't come to the wedding.  
  
She felt really bad, did she choose the wrong person? But if she did marry kyo then wouldn't yuki think the same? right know yuki seemed so happy, with her. But in knowing the good she knew the bad. while yuki was smiling at the wedding, kyo was probably drinking to get his mind off things.  
  
He was probably pissed. Now what would he think when he saw her again? would he bet the shit out of yuki? Or would he tear his self apart inside?  
  
just then yuki unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
"Tohru, are you OK?"  
  
Tohru quickly shuffled the card into the trash.  
  
"Yes, im much better now!"  
  
yuki looked in the trash and saw the card.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Just something um ... ayame gave me and he was tell me about the dresses he made recently!"  
  
She took the card out of the trash and ripped it up.  
  
"See yuki, its not that important!"  
  
"OK...are you sure your OK?"  
  
"yea"  
  
Yuki opened up the fridge and got a soda, while tohru sneaked out of the room. She went outside. it was hot and the flowers smelt very good. She looked at the card she had ripped up. she dropped the pieces as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.  
  
She knew she couldn't even talk to kyo any more, after all no had seen him since the wedding night. Yet as she turned to go back inside, she could see a sparkle of orange pass out of the corner of her eye.  
  
yes, it is short. i wrote this in my diary when i was first watching the show so i just put it up for the hell of it. if ur wondering why its rated the way it is , its because of the end note i put in it. yea theres alittle cusing in it but it not enough so....fuck fuck fuck a duck screw a kangaroo,.... i forgot da rest! o0o0o0o yuki and tohru had sex , what a naughty gurl! i kno how u feel, kyo/tohru , fans for i am one myself. i just needed to make one that would be diffrent. ok , i better go. please review. thanx  
  
-.-saquin  
  



End file.
